Why We Kiss by SmilesLasting
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Colecao de Drabbles SasuSaku. .: Existem diversas razões para se beijar Uchiha Sasuke. :.
1. Kissing for celebration

** Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** SasuSaku, de **SmilesLasting**

_**Postagens: ate 3 por semana.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** De tudo um pouco_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: **_Existem muitas razões para se beijar Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Autora: SmilesLasting**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**Why We Kiss**

**Kissing for celebration**

**Beijo para celebrar ***

* * *

- HEY, Sasuke-kun!

Ao som da voz da companheira de equipe, o Shinobi numero 1, mais sexy, mais votado pela "Leafy Girls Magazine" virou-se e enviou-lhe uma carranca.

Isso porque aquela revista estúpida estava naquelas pequenas mãos brancas.

E ele sabia exatamente o que ela iria dizer em seguida.

- Ino me mostrou isso, - disse animadamente ao se aproximar dele, - E o resultado era óbvio, mas parabéns de qualquer maneira.

Sim, exatamente como tinha previsto.

O rapaz começou a virar-se, mas o que ela disse em seguida o fez congelar.

- Em comemoração eu vou te beijar.

Ela o puxou e o virou e pressionou os lábios macios contra os dele.

Nem precisava dizer que Uchiha Sasuke ficou completamente chocado.

* * *

* Todas as traducoes sao autorizadas e feitas de forma livre.

** Os posts estao 40% traduzidos e 40% betados. E serao postados, a priori, entre duas e tres vezes por semana.

*** Nah, eu iria parar em "31 dias"... mas ai, quando vi, ja tinha praticamente chegado na metade dessa... Entao pensei, pq nao postar logo, ne? :)

**** A nova "**Agenda de Posts"** esta disponivel no meu perfil. Deem uma olhadela e se quiserem fazer "um pedido especial", mandem que ai vejo se da pra remanejar uma coisa ou outra, certinho ;D

***** Essa semana teremos postagens das Long-fics e drabbles.

****** Ne, espero que curtam os drabbles - eles sao fofos e da pra tirar uns bons risos ;D


	2. Kissing as an apology

** Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** SasuSaku, de **SmilesLasting**

_**Postagens: ate 3 por semana.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** De tudo um pouco_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: **_Existem muitas razões para se beijar Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Autora: SmilesLasting**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**Why We Kiss**

**Kissing as an apology**

_Beijo como desculpas*_

* * *

Sasuke sentiu o cheiro de algo estranho ..

- Sakura? - gritou preocupado.

- Sim, Sasuke-kun? - a voz veio da cozinha. Assim como uma nuvem de fumaça.

Ele fitou a névoa cinza com profunda preocupação.

Talvez fosse apenas um jutsu de fogo que estava praticando ...? Mas tinha que ter certeza.

- Está tentando cozinhar de novo?

Houve uma pausa antes de um tranquilo_ "Talvez?_"

Imediatamente Sasuke encolheu os ombros e correu para a cozinha, e ja da porta, viu um pedaco de pão e peixe pegando fogo.

Com algo como um grito e com um único salto, foi ate o forno para tentar salvar sua cozinha.

Então virou-se, piscando aqueles olhos escuros. - Sakura! Que diabos?!

- … Desculpe ... - murmurou, indo até ele com uma expressão envergonhada.

- Eu não vou te perdoar só por dizer _'"Desculpe, Sasuke-kun"-_

Ela o cortou com um beijo.

- _Desculpe_. - repetiu.

E assim fora perdoada.

* * *

N/T: Fato comrpovado: Beijos ajudam a "entorpecer" a mente. Ou seja, e uma das melhores formas de pedir desculpas...? *APANHA*


	3. Kissing as a bribe

** Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** SasuSaku, de **SmilesLasting**

_**Postagens: ate 3 por semana.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** De tudo um pouco_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: **_Existem muitas razões para se beijar Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Autora: SmilesLasting**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**Why We Kiss**

******Kissing as a bribe**

_Beijo como suborno*_

* * *

- Vamos sair num _encoooontro._

- Não, - repetiu pela quinta vez.

- Sasuke-kuuuun! - deu-lhe seu melhor beicinho.

- Eu disse não! - gritou.

E antes que pudesse partir, ela se jogou em cima dele, prendendo-o no chão.

Ele lutou para se levantar.

Talvez se a ameaçasse com um Chidori...

- Se você me beijar, eu vou parar de incomodá-lo, - disse, sorrindo.

E foi entao que Sasuke percebeu que esse tinha sido o plano dela o tempo todo. - Maldicao... - amaldiçoou sob a respiração. Sakura era mais esperta que pensara.

- Sim ou não? - A kunoichi se inclinou e seus narizes se tocaram.

_Um momento OOC ou de liberdade?_

O rapaz contemplou as duas opções em silêncio.

E suspirou. - Deixa eu me sentar.

Assim que ela se arrastou de cima dele, ele a puxou para si de repente, seus lábios se encontraram com um estrondo, dentes contra dentes, muito desajeitado.

- Você é terrível em materia de beijo. - Sakura zombou, rindo.

Os olhos de Sasuke estreitaram.

- Por que não tenta de novo? - perguntou baixinho, encontrando aquele olhar negro.

Ele apenas concordou com um aceno firme de cabeça.

* * *

N/T:

_Hey, personas! *ai, que saudade de estar por aqui*_

_Meninas, sumi por um tempo ne e provavelmente "sumirei" por alguns outros dias tmb - a vida ta meio tensa..._

_Mas separei um "combo" de posts pra amanha, um "combinho" pra segunda e outro pra terca. Tem coisa legal por ai ;D_

_Ah sim, galerinha, tem novidade la no perfil das "TradutorasPontoCom". Deem uma olhadela ;D_

_Certo, hoje eu to "na corrida", mas amanha volto com mais calma pra trazer um monte de coisas legais pra gente ;D_

_bjo bjo, flores!_


	4. Kissing as comfort

** Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** SasuSaku, de **SmilesLasting**

_**Postagens: ate 3 por semana.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** De tudo um pouco_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: **_Existem muitas razões para se beijar Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Autora: SmilesLasting**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**Why We Kiss**

**Kissing**** as comfort**

_Beijo como consolo_

* * *

Às vezes, Sasuke apenas tinha um daqueles dias ruins.

Hoje, Naruto roubou seu ramen, então ele teve que ficar com fome o resto da tarde.

Kakashi tinha lhe oferecido uma missão de bancar a babá de três bebês.

Ino invadiu sua casa e roubou uma de suas camisas.

Chouji lhe socou (forte) quando ele tentou surrupiar algumas batatinhas do rapaz.

Lee lhe atacou por mais uma daquelas suas disputas sobre "A guerra pelo amor juvenil".

Então, quando ele chegou em casa, estava muito irritado e, bastante chateado.

Sua companheira de equipe de cabelos rosa esperava por ele. - Você não parece bem. - comentou assim que o viu entrar.

- Eu não me sinto bem. - disse e despencou no sofá.

Ela seguiu o exemplo e se sentou ao lado dele. - Ne, Sasuke-kun?

- O que?

Ela se inclinou e o beijou.

- Espero que se sinta melhor agora! - exclamou, levantando-se num pulo ligeiro e fugindo logo em seguida.

Se ela tivesse olhado para trás, teria visto o sorriso no canto dos labios dele.


	5. Kissing for a compliment

** Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** SasuSaku, de **SmilesLasting**

_**Postagens: ate 3 por semana.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** De tudo um pouco_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: **_Existem muitas razões para se beijar Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Autora: SmilesLasting**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**Why We Kiss**

**Kissing for a compliment**

_Beijo como elogio_

* * *

Sakura também tinha seus dias ruins.

Seu cabelo simplesmente _não_ ficava no lugar!

O vestido vermelho era grande demais em todos os lugares e ela sequer teve tempo para retocar a maquiagem.

Então, ela estava se sentindo muito frustrada assim que seus pes a levaram para o térreo, onde seu encontro para hoje a noite a esperava pacientemente.

- Dia ruim? - Sasuke perguntou ao caminhar em sua direção.

Ela assentiu e suspirou. - Estou ao menos pouco bonita?

Ele passou os braços em volta de sua cintura e pressionou os lábios aos dela. - Linda.

* * *

* Galerinha, que saudade...

** Cara, eu quero, primeiramente, agradecer o monte de contatos super bonitinhos das senhoritas. Muito obrigada, meninas! Atrasei milhares de anos pra responder alguns, outros ficaram "meio perdidos" no facebook (juro que ainda nao sei mexer naquela conta direito...), alguns nao consegui responder (pq foram la no Anime Spirit, e eu nao sei mais a minha senha, ai ficou meio dificil...) e tambem os reviews de umas leitoras novas super kawaii e das antigas super lindas. Mesmo, obrigada.

*** Bem personas, eu sumi legal, ne. Se fosse ficar explicando aqui cada uma das razoes pra tal levaria um BOM tempo. Entao, vamos dizer que se precisei desse "tempo de sumida" foi por um bom (varios bons) motivos. Muitos deles nem dependeram de mim, entao... Mas cara, saibam de uma coisa: eu fiquei MORRENDO de saudade disso tudo aqui. MESMO MESMO MESMO :D

**** Essa semana teremos postagens de sasusaku e kakasaku long-fics (seguindo a agenda de posts - perfil da hime).

Meninas, ただいま ;)


	6. Kissing as a dare

** Traducao Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** SasuSaku, de **SmilesLasting**

_**Postagens: ate 3 por semana.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** De tudo um pouco_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: **_Existem muitas razões para se beijar Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Autora: SmilesLasting**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**Why We Kiss**

**Kissing as a dare**

_Beijo como desafio_

* * *

Era uma vez, numa noite quente de verão, quando os meninos de Konoha faziam uma festa...

E sim, eles estavam muito bêbados.

- He-yu Sasu-uu-ke, - A voz arrastada de Naruto soou. - Vamos jogar de Verrrrr-dade ou ... desafioooo?

Sasuke riu. - Sim! Vamos ... haha ...

- A JUVENTUDE ... é linda ... - exclanou Lee e em seguida caiu no sono. No colo de Neji, que riu e começou a dar tapinhas no rosto do amigo.

- Q-qual é meu desafio? - Sasuke perguntou.

Naruto riu. - Ehehe! Beijar a Sakura-cha-nnnnn!

Sasuke sorriu de canto. - Eu consigo fazer fazer isso!

E levantou-se e depois de um momento de cambaleio, caiu novamente.

Kiba, o único sóbrio no local, além, é claro, de Shino, riu alegremente. - Ei, eu vou buscá-la.

Quando Sakura chegou, muito confusa, e viu um Sasuke, com bochechas muito rosadas, marchar em sua direcção, ela ficou um pouco assustada.

Até que ele agarrou-lhe os ombros e lhe deu um beijo molhado.

- Você tem gosto de cerejas, mulher, - disse, balançando a cabeça estupidamente. - Acho que devemos fazer muitos bebês de cereja juntos.


	7. Kissing for a present

** Tradução Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** SasuSaku, de **SmilesLasting**

_**Postagens: aleatorias.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** De tudo um pouco_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: **_Existem muitas razões para se beijar Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Autora: SmilesLasting**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**Why We Kiss**

**Kissing for a present**

_Beijo como presente_

* * *

- VOCE ESQUECEU?! - Naruto gritou e simplesmente nao parava de gesticular irritantemente.

Sasuke teve um momento boquiaberto, até recuperar os sentidos. - Como pude esquecer o aniversário dela… Eu vou voltar! - E entao saiu correndo em direção a casa da kunoichi, deixando Naruto sozinho no campo de treinamento.

E correu para dentro da casa. - Ja está escuro! - rosnou, correndo pelos corredores ate o quarto principal. Ela deve estar se sentindo ferida - como ele poderia esquecer de algo tão importante -

Quando abriu a porta, a mulher estava naquela enorme cama, um livro sobre o estômago e a luz acesa. Os olhos fechados. Ela deve ter ficado esperando por ele.

- Sakura! - E o shinobi rapidamente foi para o lado da cama. E acariciou-lhe a bochecha. - Sakura?

Nenhum movimento.

- Me desculpe, esqueci seu aniversário, feliz aniversário, por favor me perdoe-

Ela não se mexeu.

Acariciou-lhe rosto e hesitou. E então se inclinou lentamente e pressionou os lábios suavemente contra os dela por um longo e doce segundo.

- Feliz aniversário. - repetiu e se levantou para sair.

Assim que o moco saiu do quarto, um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos labios femininos.

* * *

_* O que uma mulher nao faz pra roubar um beijo de Uchiha Sasuke! hehehe_

_** Galerinha, arigatou pelos comments! Logo logo entro em contato com as senhoritas, viu :)_

_*** Essa semana teremos drabbles e long-fics: SasuSaku, KakaSaku e Itasaku :D_


	8. Kissing out of gratitude

** Tradução Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** SasuSaku, de **SmilesLasting**

_**Postagens: aleatorias.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** De tudo um pouco_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: **_Existem muitas razões para se beijar Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Autora: SmilesLasting**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**Why We Kiss**

******Kissing out of gratitude**

_Beijos por gratidão_

* * *

- Não, não, eu tenho um namorado, sabia?

- Mas você é tão bonita! Ele não pode ser um bom homem se permite que ande por ai ass-

- Ele é o _melhor! -_ interrompeu-o e chutou-lhe o estômago tão forte quanto podia, sem usar chakra.

De alguma forma, o bêbado conseguiu continuar falando. - Ah, Pinky, vêm comig-

Um soco na cara o fez (agora, de forma lamentável) tombar no chão em agonia.

- Eh? - Sakura olhou para cima somente para ver um rosto palido e cabelos escuros. - Sasuke-kun?

- Sakura ... aquele cretino ... ele fez alguma coisa com você? - O tom de voz que usou trazia uma ponta de raiva.

Ela sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. - Nah. Agora você quer uma prova da minha gratidão?

Ele sorriu de canto.

- Vem aqui agora.

* * *

* pessoal, amanha trago mais uns drabbles e um cpt de Laying Claim :)


	9. Kissing because you haven't seen him in

** Tradução Autorizada da Colecao "Drabble"** SasuSaku, de **SmilesLasting**

_**Postagens: aleatorias.**_

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_**Universo:** De tudo um pouco_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é de ninguem._

_**Sinopse: **_Existem muitas razões para se beijar Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Autora: SmilesLasting**_

_**Tradutora: **K Hime_

* * *

**Why We Kiss**

******Kissing because you haven't seen him in a while.**

_Beijar porque você não o ve faz um bom tempo._

* * *

- Onde? Onde ele está? - Olhos de esmeralda procuravam cabelos negros espetados muito familiares. - Eu não o vejo! - A voz de Sakura começou a soar quase histérica.

Ino suspirou. - Parece que vai morrer se não vê-lo.

- Ele ja esta longe faz uma semana inteira, ok?

- Oi, Testao, Shikamaru foi com Sasuke para a Coréia numa viagem de negócios, droga! Estou me sentindo da mesma forma.

- Sim. Bem, eu…? Kyaaa! - gritou quando algo puxou a parte traseira de sua camisa. E caiu para trás, nos braços de alguém, alguém que a pegou de uma forma tão íntima, alguém que só poderia ser...

- Sasuke-kun!

Ela vibrou e girou, conectando os lábios nos dele em um beijo leve e envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz, em um abraço apertado.

Mesmo ouvindo os comentários depreciativos das pessoas que passavam, isso nao era suficiente para faze-los desapegar um do outro.

Porque… estar juntinho era bom.


End file.
